Lizzie's Hawaiian Adventure!
by Sadie133
Summary: Aloha! Lizzie, the gang, and the student council,are invited to go to Hawaii! New Friendships and Romances, anything can happen.....
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Hawaii!?  
  
Hey everyone! This is one of my first Fanfics. I respect any helpful criticism that you want to give me, but please don't be mean, if there is an aspect of my story that you really dislike though please tell me, and of course I *love* to get reviews good or bad so please review! Thanks for your time! -Sadie133  
  
(A/N Any thoughts that the characters have will be in italics, and any actions will appear like this: *Action*)  
  
Mrs. Langhart: Hello everybody, Thanks for coming. Today I wanted to tell you that we are very proud of your efforts at our school fundraisers this year, and I wanted to let you know that they were all very successful. *glances at the principal* *smiles at group* So me and Principal Tweedy have decided that instead of going to Washington D.C. on our student council trip, we will be going to... Hawaii!  
  
*Students cheer*  
  
Lizzie: OMG Miranda! How fun is this gonna be?  
  
Gordo: Oh you just want to go so that you can see Ethan in a bathing suit.  
  
Miranda: So? This is still gonna be the best trip ever!  
  
Lizzie: Come on Gordo, I was uh talking about the unique culture in Hawaii. Plus seeing Ethan! *squeals* Gordo: Girls.*sighs*  
  
Principal Tweedy: Calm down everyone, there are a few... Catches. 1st this trip will not take place until we get out of school so please don't get too excited that's a month from now. 2nd Your parents will have to pay about $300 to cover air fair. (A/N I have no idea what a round trip to Hawaii costs so bear with me here), and they will have to sign a permission slip sating that you can go. We will be calling them tonight. You all will also have to go on the scheduled tours and trips since this will be educational as well as being very fun. So let your parents know this, and we will be needing some parental chaperones, so let then know about that too.  
  
*groans and mutters of my mom is NOT coming*  
  
Parker, your mother has already informed me that she will be coming, and Kate your Mom too has volunteered to join us.  
  
Kate: MY Mother Is so not coming on this trip! That will ruin my time, Principal Tweedy my mom may not be able to come after all, I mean..  
  
Principal: Kate your mom is coming, that's final, it won't be a big deal, Me and Mrs. Langhart will also be attending the trip. Okay I'll let you go now here are the slips, please turn them in ASAP! Goodbye folks!  
  
Gordo Lizzie and Miranda are walking home together and chatting about the trip.  
  
Gordo: Okay, I'll admit it, this trip does sound pretty awesome.  
  
Lizzie: I know! Only a couple of teachers, chaperons, and Kate to deal with.  
  
Miranda: Yeah that's a bummer, but somehow I don't think that Kate will be on top this whole trip, her Mother is coming! *Laughs*  
  
Lizzie: I know! But my mom is gonna want to come too. I don't know how I'll talk her out of this. Remember the time she went camping with us!?  
  
Gordo: Lizzie come on, I thought we agreed that that wasn't so bad.  
  
Miranda: yeah Lizzie your Mom's really okay. But if my mom comes..  
  
Lizzie: Miranda! Your mom is the coolest mom I know!  
  
Miranda: *rolls eyes* See you guys this is my street!  
  
Gordo: Bye.  
  
Lizzie: See you later! I'll call!  
  
Gordo: So you think you'll be able to go?  
  
Lizzie: I dunno, $300 is a lot of money, but I think my mom will be a little worried about me so, I'm really not sure.  
  
Gordo: Yeah me too, my mom is a worrywart!  
  
Lizzie: Well my Moms a bigger one! *laughs*  
  
Jo (calling from Lizzie's Porch.): Lizzie McGuire! Where were you!  
  
Lizzie: *whispers* Told ya Gordo! *Yells* Mo-om! I Told you I had a student council meeting! Remember?  
  
Jo: No you didn't! You had me worried sick! Get over here! *sweetly* Oh Hi Gordo! How are you?  
  
Gordo: Fine thanks Mrs. McGuire.  
  
Lizzie: Look I gotta go, later, I'll call you! MOM I'M COMING!  
  
~Inside the house~  
  
Jo: Lizzie next time make sure I know where you are okay?  
  
Lizzie: *sarcastically* yes Mother.  
  
Jo: Lizzie I don't like that tone! Now what did you want to tell me.  
  
Lizzie; *Face lights up* Mom you'llneverbelivebutatstudentcouncilthecoolestthingahppenedandwe'regoingtoHa waiiand  
  
Jo: Lizzie, you are talking million miles a minute! I can't understand a word your saying.  
  
Lizzie: *smoothes lavender shirt* Okay well I was saying that they told us at student council that instead of going to D.C. this year we're going to Hawaii on our trip.  
  
Jo: Oh honey, that's awfully far..  
  
Lizzie; Mom there are gonna be TONS of chaperones and it will be perfectly safe .*Jo's face lights up* *Knowingly* no mom they don't need any other chaperones.  
  
Jo: *dejectedly* oh.  
  
Lizzie: Mom it also costs $300 dollars, *Jo still looks worried* *seeing Jo's look* I know that's a lot but I'll pay for half..  
  
Jo: Lizzie its not the money..  
  
Lizzie: So can I go?  
  
**END of chapter One** Okay just wanted to tell you the names of the kids that you ill recognize on student council: Kate, Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, Ethan, Tudgeman, Claire and Parker. Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll update soon! Please review! -Sadie133. 


	2. Ready, Set GO!

Chapter 2: Ready Set GO!!  
  
~On the Internet w/ Gordo and Miranda~  
  
Mander (Miranda): So who can go? My mom just said I can. :)  
  
Director_guy01 (Gordo): I can, but Lizzie was worried that her  
  
mom would say no. That would stink! :(  
  
Lizzzzze33 (Lizzie): okay you guys I have some news..  
  
Mander: uh-oh Liz please tell me you can go.  
  
Lizzzzze33: ALOHA EVERYONE! I CAN GO!  
  
Director_guy01: Hawaii watch out! Here we come..  
  
Mander: um okay whatever...  
  
(Mander has signed off)  
  
Lizzzzze33: Whatever Gordo. I have 2 go! Bye!  
  
(Lizzzzze33 has signed off)  
  
Director_guy01: O come on guys.. Guys?  
  
(Director_guy01 has signed off)  
  
~Next Day at school~  
  
Miranda: oh I just gave in my slip! I can't believe that we are going to Hawaii! This is so awesome!  
  
Lizzie: I know! We are going to go to so many places, I can hardly wait to see Waikiki beach and Volcano National Park.  
  
Gordo: It's weird, I never thought that I'd be going to Hawaii with my two best friends!  
  
Kate: Oh look Claire! It's the dork squad! Please tell me you don't plan on going on this trip! I mean imagine you two in bikini's and Gordo in a swimsuit!  
  
Claire: Ew Kate, the thought repulses me!  
  
Lizzie: *wide eyed* K-k-a..  
  
Miranda: Look Claire, Kate, we have just as much a right to go as you two, and you think we're fat!? Pu-leze!  
  
Gordo: Yeah get lost!  
  
Claire: Kate we'd better leave before people think we're actually friends with these dorks!  
  
Kate: See you in Hawaii! *makes the loser sign*  
  
Lizzie: Miranda! You didn't even give me a chance to stick up for my self!  
  
Miranda: Lizzie, recap! K-k. you were so gonna blow it! You needed me! Lizzie: Fine whatever, just let ,me *Try* next time!  
  
Gordo: We gotta get to science you guys... Come one.  
  
~ one month later~  
  
Lizzie: *sitting on top of suitcase jamming clothes* Ahh! I give up! We can only bring 1 suitcase and one carry on! How am I gonna bring all of this.. Junk?  
  
Miranda: Lizzie Come on! You need everything we just packed!  
  
Lizzie: *pulls out lavender wool sweater* I know I should be prepared for anything, but I doubt that I'll need this. or this or this *holds up sweater, wool socks, and winter boots*  
  
Miranda: Fine, I guess I got a little carried away.  
  
Lizzie: *takes out all winter clothing* I think 1 pair of long pants and a sweat jacket will be the heaviest clothes I need.  
  
Miranda: * sits on suitcase while Lizzie closes it* I just know this trip is going to be a lot of fun. Are you done yet?  
  
Lizzie *sits on bed* yeah, why? *looks at Miranda* Miranda: okay you know the news I had for you?  
  
Lizzie: *puzzled* yeah..  
  
Miranda: Well yesterday that new kid Jacob, asked me out!!  
  
Lizzie: No way! Why didn't you tell me!? Miranda; I didn't want you to get all sad because you didn't have any partner, and I found out that Jacob is Gordo's partner, so we can just switch. of that's okay..  
  
Lizzie: *disappointed* Oh, yea its fine. Have fun with Jacob, we can still hang together right?  
  
Miranda: Yes! Of course! Wouldn't have it any other way!  
  
Lizzie: *smiles* Could be worse.. You have to tell me everything about Jacob!  
  
~at the airport~  
  
*Lizzie ,Miranda, Gordo and Jacob stand near gate* (A/N Jacob has blue eyes and dark longish hair.) *Kate Rolls over with 5 suitcases and her Mom on her tail*  
  
Mary (Kate's Mom): Katie. sweetie you can take *One* suitcase dear.  
  
Kate: Don't' you ever call me Katie again in public Mom!  
  
Mary: Katie! I don't like that tone young lady! Behave!  
  
Lizzie: *whispers* oh I don't' think Kate's gonna be so high and mighty THIS trip!  
  
Jacob: I know, I knew from day one that Kate was a snob! Did you know the other day she had the nerve to flirt with me even though I was with Miranda!  
  
Gordo: Kate has the nerve to do Anything! Personally I steer clear of her.  
  
Lizzie: Jacob, did you know me and Kate.  
  
Announcer: Flight 555 to Honolulu is now boarding please take you baggage to the plane and get ready to board!  
  
Lizzie: Here we go you guys! On the trip of our lives!  
  
Okay! That as chapter two! Want more? Please review! 


	3. On our way!

Hey Everyone!! Sorry it took soooo long for me to update. I feel so bad! LOL thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: I own noting!!  
  
(A/N I made an error in the end of chapter two. The announcer should say flight to Kailua-Kona Airport. This is located on the island Hawaii. They group will be visiting Honolulu, but I want them to start In Hawaii!! Thanx!! -Sadie133  
  
Angelic Demon16-I'm going to take your advice on using the regular format, Thanks!  
  
  
  
As soon as the announcer finished her message Miranda and Jacob  
  
rushed over to Ms. Langhart to get their tickets. Before the trip Ms. Langhart  
  
had informed the group that she would be giving out the plane tickets right  
  
before the students boarded so that they wouldn't loose them. She had also  
  
informed them that anyone who wanted to sit next to a friend should get to  
  
her first so that she could give them seats next to each other.  
  
Lizzie watched Miranda in dismay. Of course she and Gordo would  
  
have a blast, but it just wouldn't be the same without Miranda. "That's  
  
probably the last we'll see of Miranda this whole vacation!" Gordo  
  
Remarked.  
  
  
  
"Don't remind me Gordo! I can believe she just left me and you!  
  
Couldn't we all hang out together? I thought that was the plan," Lizzie said frustrated.  
  
"Don't' even worry about it. Come on I'll race ya to Ms. Langhart!'  
  
Gordo teased playfully.  
  
Lizzie looked surprised but remarked with a smirk, "You're on Gordon!"  
  
  
  
After a talking to from Principal Tweedy about their behavior Lizzie  
  
and Gordo finally settled into their seats. Lizzie laughed, "Gordo I didn't  
  
know you could run like that! I cannot believe we got caught, I mean we're  
  
on probation for bad behavior before we even get on the plane!"  
  
Gordo saw her smiling face and found himself wondering how he had  
  
never realized how pretty she looked in her fitted tank and denim skirt.  
  
"Snap out of it Gordon" He thought to himself before responding. "Well I  
  
soooo kicked your butt, "  
  
"Yeah, for the first and last time! I'll get you in Hawaii. We'll have  
  
another chance to race. I mean we'll have nothing else to do. Miranda won't  
  
be here. The next time we'll be able to finish the race cuz we won't get  
  
caught!"  
  
"Lizzie I know. We'll still see Miranda though. Besides we have to  
  
be on our best behavior for the rest of the trip. We don't want another repeat  
  
of the whole bad girl McGuire thing."  
  
"Tell me about it, but lets not go there."  
  
As the plane took off and settled into its course Lizzie and Gordo  
  
remained silent, until a Mrs. Langhart mad an announcement. "Attention all  
  
students from Hill Ridge. I'm going to read your room assignments for the  
  
rest of the trip. Now we will be switching hotels, but at each you will still be  
  
rooming with these people. Now I don't want to hear any complaints. This is  
  
a non-negotiable thing people! Okay all of the chaperones will have their  
  
own room. I'll be in 505, principal Tweedy will be in 506, Mrs. Saunders in  
  
507, and Ms. Mackenzie (Parker's mom) in 508. Our doors will always be  
  
open feel free to ask us for anything at all you might need. Okay here our the  
  
room assignments.  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, Kate and Parker in 518."  
  
"Mrs. Langhart! You cannot.." Kate protested.  
  
"Kate please hold all comments until I'm done."  
  
"But.."  
  
  
  
"Kate don't test me! Anyway, Claire, Vuruca, Kelly and Jackie in 517. Then  
  
Jessica and Morgan in 515. Then for the boys. Ethan, David and Jacob in  
  
514, then Larry, Brandon and Kyle in 513. Last but not least Mike and Dan  
  
in 512. Okay now for some ground rules." *groans from students* "Come  
  
on you guys we do have to have rules. Okay the first rule is bed check at  
  
10:00 every night. If you're not in your room.. Well let's not go there, I'm  
  
sure everyone will be there.." Mrs.. Langhart gave every student her evil eye  
  
to make sure that they understood.  
  
  
  
"Moving on.. We placed same gender people in each room for a reason,  
  
along those lines, we don't want any guys in the girls rooms or vice versa."  
  
Mrs. Langhart rambled on about a few other rules like dress codes and  
  
Gordo leaned over to Lizzie. "I don't understand. Mrs. Langhart made it  
  
seem like only the guys would ever dream of going in a girls room the way  
  
she said it. No guys in Girls rooms."  
  
Lizzie gave him a skeptical look and responded, "Don't know where she  
  
gets *that* idea from. Well anyway can you believe that I got stuck with  
  
Kate!!"  
  
"That does stink."  
  
A little while later Gordo and Lizzie were both sound asleep. The  
  
sound of the plane droning out their snores, They were now officially on  
  
their way to Hawaii!  
  
Okay, I know that this chapter wasn't very exciting but I've had quite a bit of writer's block, and I wanted to put up another chappy. So please I already know it's a tad boring. LOL Okay I think the "Romance" will start In the next chapter. Let me know about all of your Ideas via e-mail. If you have ANY ideas at all E-mail them too: KrazySadie@comcast.net. Also please review. It really helps me too want to write another chapter! -Sadie133 Okay, I know that this chapter wasn't very exciting but I've had quite a bit of writer's block, and I wanted to put up another chappy. So please I already know it's a tad boring. LOL Okay I think the "Romance" will start In the next chapter. Let me know about all of your Ideas via e-mail. If you have ANY ideas at all E-mail them too: KrazySadie@comcast.net. Also please review. It really helps me too want to write another chapter! -Sadie133 


	4. Aloha Hawaii!

Hello, Hello , Hello!! Thank you to everyone for reviewing. Like I said it inspires me to write. Well this next chapter is loooooong! I wrote it just for you guys! LOL BTW keeponwriting-Thanks you fro the suggestion about making the reader BEG for some L/G. Hmm I won't make ya'll beg, but I'll be postponing it a little! LOL Also, I was surprised to see so many of you anti L/G! LOL I regret to inform you all yep yet another L/G. LOL But again to keeponwriting's ideas yes I will be using some if not all of those things. It 's just so fun to mess with the character's lives. LOL does that sound sick?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize from Lizzie McGuire. I am just borrowing them, and I promise to put them all back when I'm done! LOL  
  
On with the story:  
  
Lizzie stifled a yawn as she opened her hazel eyes. She blinked as the sunlight streamed in from the plane windows.  
  
"Lizzie you should have seen how much you drooled!" Gordo laughed.  
  
Lizzie wiped her mouth on her arm. "Ewww that's so gross. I can't believe that!  
  
YUCK!" She made a grossed out face and then laughed. "So are we almost there yet?"  
  
"Yep. Only about another 1/2 hour to go." Gordo responded.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I've been asleep THAT long?!"  
  
"Yep just about 2 hours to be exact. I've been up. I woke up to a small puddle of drool,  
  
on my arm, so I gave you my sweatshirt to put your head on, but it's a little wet."  
  
Lizzie blushed. "I'm so sorry. Gross. I cannot believe I missed most of the flight," Lizzie pouted.  
  
" Oh yes it was quite scenic! Clouds, Clouds and hmm more clouds."  
  
Gordo was trying to make conversation, but Lizzie wasn't paying attention. She was to  
  
busy trying to tear Miranda away from Jacob for one second.  
  
"Miranda!" Lizzie said excitedly.  
  
"What Lizzie?" Miranda hissed clearly annoyed.  
  
"I am so excited! We're almost there!"  
  
"Lizzie.. You screamed my name to tell me your excited?! I was talking to Jacob!"  
  
Miranda turned back to Jacob whispered something in his ear and they both laughed and Miranda continued to ignore Lizzie.  
  
"Sorry." Lizzie muttered.  
  
"Oooo that was harsh," Gordo said.  
  
"Gordo, what did I do? Did I embarrass her? What?"  
  
"As far as I can tell you didn't do anything but exist. I think you just interrupted her and  
  
Jacob talking about something and Miranda was annoyed by your presence."  
  
"Oh God, I hope she isn't like this the entire trip."  
  
"Hey Liz, You still have me"  
  
"Yeah Gordo, I know."  
  
Lizzie looked over at Gordo and grinned. Gordo smiled right back at her.  
  
"Wow!" Lizzie thought "He has a really sweet smile."  
  
"Whoa what am I thinking?" She whispered to herself.  
  
Mrs. Langhart stood up again. "Okay, Students from Hill Ridge! We will be landing in about 10 minutes." All of the students cheered at this announcement. Mrs. Langhart continued in a business like tone, " Guys please quiet don if you want to hear any of this. Okay when we got of the plane Please stay by the gate. I mean it people we don't want you wandering off any where. We'll meet near the gate, then we'll go to the bathroom, get our luggage and meet our tour guide. But please people. I I have to go looking for you.. It won't be pleasant.  
  
"Someone's a little uptight huh," Gordo remarked as soon as Mrs. Langhart was done with her announcement.  
  
" UG! Tell me about it! Why is she so nervous." Lizzie responded.  
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe because she has about 15 eighth graders to keep track of in a major airport."  
  
"Shut up Gordo. Anyways I hope our tour guide isn't like this." :Tour guides usually aren't their usually very excited about getting to show tourists around the country, or state. I'm sure Mrs. Langhart will lighten up.. eventually."  
  
"Yeah, I hope so. Oooo look we're landing!"  
  
Everyone got off the plane and their eyes widened as they entered Keahole- Kona airport. They all stood near the gate and waited for the chaperones to take attendance and to find Dan, who has not waited at the gate. Dan was in trouble and Lizzie was sure glad that she wasn't him at the moment.  
  
"Now that everyone is here," Said Principal Tweedy looking pointedly at Dan who had been found following a group of collage girls. Just as the principal was bout to continue a tall Hawaiian woman walked up to him and asked him something. He nodded. Suddenly the quiet woman erupted with noise "ALOHA Hill Ridge students!" she said eagerly and loudly, "Howzit?"  
  
Seeing the students puzzled faces she said with a thick Hawaiian accent "Oops my mistake, I should have said what's up. Howzit is Hawaiian slang for How are you. Oooo mini language lesson!! Can anyone tell me what 'aloha' means?  
  
Ethan raised his hand. "That means like hello. right," Ethan said in a puzzled tone.  
  
"Yes! Is also means hello and Love."  
  
The students were still staring at the woman. "Oh Sorry everyone. Know one knows who I am! I'm Leigh and I'm going to be your tour guide and kuma for this trip. For the record kuma means teacher." Leigh said then proceeded to talk with the chaperones.  
  
The students relaxed a little seeing how sweet Leigh was. Lizzie turned and whispered to Gordo. "At least she seems nice. That was what we were hoping for."  
  
"She's very Chipper, that's for sure!" Gordo responded.  
  
Then another young woman walked up the Leigh with a handful of leis and whispered something to her.  
  
"Oh everyone, One more thing before we get our luggage. This is Taryn. She'll be helping me with this trip. Please take a lei from her and then follow me to the luggage carousel." Leigh said.  
  
Taryn gave everyone a lei and welcomed them with a warm aloha. After a slightly tense moment where Lizzie couldn't find her luggage the group was off heading for the hotel in the tour bus.  
  
Leigh had passed out nametags so that she could learn everyone's name, and now the students were talking loudly with one and other. "Now," Leigh said, " is the perfect time for me to give you a little info on the big island of Hawaii."  
  
Everyone groaned. "Oh come on people I promise this won't be so bad. I'll tell you the facts and then I'll tell you what we'll be doing here on the big island." Leigh said still peppy, "Hey Taryn, would you mind telling them the facts?"  
  
"Sure," Taryn responded quietly and uncertain, "Um well we're on the island Hawaii. It's about 1 million years old, which may seem old, but is actually pretty young compared to Kauai's 5 million." Taryn continued gaining confidence as she went along, she had a slight accent, but it didn't sound Hawaiian, she also didn't look Hawaiian with her chin length strawberry blonde hair and her green eyes.  
  
"Okay only a few more facts to go!" Taryn said brightly," Hawaii is 4000 sq. miles it's the largest island being more than twice the size of all of the other islands combined. This island is also home to the Earths most active volcano. It's name is Kilauea. The city we'll be staying in tonight, Kailua-Kona, name means 'sport fishing' it was named this because of the many charter boats here that offer a year round chance to fish." Taryn was just about to launch into another fact when Leigh interrupted seeing the glazed look in the students' eyes. "Thanks Taryn, but I think that's all I can handle for today. Okay guys want to know what we're doing here?"  
  
The students nodded eagerly.  
  
Leigh smiled. "Tonight your going to be one your own exploring the hotel and the city of Kailua-Kona, but you must be back by 10:00. Then tomorrow we're going to be going to Kona Coffee plantation and then going to Pu'uhonua O Honaunau National Historical park. Now I know these don't sound terribly fun, but they are very educational. Besides they'll be plenty of time for going to the beach on the other islands. Now on the third day we'll be leaving early to go to Volcanoes National park, then from their we'll be driving over to Hilo on the other side of the island. We'll be spending the night there then flying to Kauai in the morning. Okay well you guys can go back to talking now, we'll be at the hotel soon enough.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo agreed to meet at the entrance to the hotel at 6:30 for walking around the town. The students trooped off to their rooms. They had to be ready for dinner at 5:30 if they were going but they were also allowed to skip it, the first night only, if they pleased. Lizzie was supposed to ask Miranda to come with her and Gordo for going around the town, so she got hey key card from Mrs. Langhart and headed upstairs occasionally stopping to talk to people from hill ridge heading down. When she finally made it up Miranda was already in the bathroom and Kate was pounding on the door and screeching at Miranda to get out. Parker had the news on and was stretched out on one of the beds staring at the screen.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes it was just going to be a pick nick rooming with Kate and Parker. Now she didn't hate Parker, but she had the feeling Parker hated her. They usually didn't talk.  
  
"Miranda!!" Kate screeched, "Ethan is coming in 40 minutes and I need to get ready."  
  
"I'm coming already! Don't have a cow Kate," Miranda replied calmly.  
  
She emerged from the bathroom doing perfectly applied makeup, denim capris and a white fitted tank top with a square collar. She had her hair up with curly tendrils framing her face, for jewelry she wore a simple silver necklace. Miranda sat down on the bed opposite Parker, and began to put on her sneakers. Kate was just about to head into the bathroom when she heard Lizzie start to speak. She was always up for gossip about the two of them. She hung in the door and listened in.  
  
"Hey Miranda?" Lizzie said uncertainly, "You were sort of annoyed by me on the plane, why?  
  
"Lizzie I was having an important conversation with Jacob, but if you'll just apologize We can be okay, I guess." Miranda said coldly.  
  
Upon hearing this Lizzie went into full 'cat fight' mode, she couldn't stand up to Kate, but she could stand up to Miranda!  
  
"Oh me apologize?! God Miranda What's your problem?"  
  
"Oooo Parker look Dork 1 and Dork 2 are fighting! This should be good!" Kate said evilly.  
  
"Shut up Kate!" Lizzie, Miranda and Parker all said at the same time.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie looked over at parker clearly surprised. She shrugged and went back to staring at the TV screen.  
  
"Anyway!" Lizzie practically screamed, then toned down her angry voice" Miranda I did nothing to you! I can't believe that you are ignoring you Best Friend ever since you got a boy friend! I was just talking to you that's all! Just making conversation with my best friend!"  
  
"Lizzie I can't believe your jealous of Jacob! How pathetic! Just because you life revolves around me."  
  
"Miranda, Please! ARRRGGG! I cannot stand you sometimes! My life does not revolve around you!"  
  
Lizzie walked past Kate, into the bathroom, slammed and locked the door. "Lizzie!" Kate said about to explode, "What's your problem!? I was just about to use."  
  
As if in response the water turned on droning out Kate's voice. Miranda plopped on the bed next to parker. Since she hated Kate, and was on bad terms with Lizzie she figured she had to have someone to talk to in her room so she approached Parker.  
  
"Hey parker!" Miranda said brightly, "Are you upset that your mom came on this trip?"  
  
"Yeah, a little but she's going to probably avoid me anyway."  
  
Parker didn't have the chance to finish because there was a knock on the door.  
  
Hey Like/Hate??? Review! Also tell me if you want shorter chapters. Or anything thing! Please review it gives me an incentive to write! -Sadie133 E-mail any suggestions to: Krazysadie@comcast.net! 


End file.
